


That's Called a Kink

by Lolly_XX



Series: Daddy Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fetish, Kinks, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Porn Watching, Sam Winchester is Kinky, The Talk, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Jack has some questions about why certain videos make his body feel funny. Dean is the only one brave enough to answer.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Daddy Sam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962523
Kudos: 34





	That's Called a Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Not me starting a new work when I still have two unfinished. 
> 
> Did not know I needed this ship until I read CallMeBas' "I had an accident, daddy." Wow.

Sam hadn't expected letting Jack mess around in his computer would result in the younger boy finding out his secret kink. 

Jack hadn't expected accidentally seeing videos of people urinating their pants would cause some form of arousal in his body. 

His affection for Sam had only grown in the weeks he'd spend with his new family. Sam provided him comfort and safety when no one else did. Though Dean had come around and Cas was back now, Jack still had a special place in his heart for Sam. 

He still didn't understand his body too well. So when those videos made things happen to his body he walked into the library where Cas, Dean, and Sam were reading old dusty books with his usual confused look on his face and asked "why would watching someone relieve themselves in their clothing make me feel funny?" 

Dean frowned, but not in a way that looked angry or sad, maybe it was disgust... or confusion? Sam turned instantly red but Jack couldn't understand why he would be embarrassed. Maybe he shouldn't have asked such a question. Cas sucked in a breath like he was going to talk but then no words came out. 

Finally Dean cleared his throat and began. 

"Well, uh, usually that's called a kink or a fetish. And generally we don't share those things with each other unless we are in a relationship." 

"We are in a relationship." Jack acknowledged. 

"Well yes, like a family, but not romantically or, y'know, sexual." 

"Oh. So you only tell these things to people you want to have sex with." 

Jack thought he understood now. 

"Usually, but it's okay for you to have questions." Cas confirmed. 

"Okay." Jack smiled. 

"Where did you see these?" Cas pondered, knowing Jack didn't leave the bunker without them and probably wouldn't think to search them out himself. 

"Oh, I found them when I was -" Jack paused, glancing at Sam. He could tell by his demeanor maybe it was something Sam enjoyed privately. "On… YouTube…" 

Dean just half nodded, already ready to get past this conversation. Cas eyed Sam, suspiciously but came to the same conclusion as Jack and decided not to push it any further. 

Jack returned to his room after a too-long stretch of silence. He poked around more of the links that Sam had in his secret folder. Most of them had two people, one acting as some form of parental figure and the other acting as a younger, needy partner. Jack wondered if that was something Sam would want to try. 

Whatever the situation, Jack thought he might want to see how it felt to pee in his own pants. So he made his way down the hall and into the showers with extra clothes and a towel tucked under his arm. 

In the shower stall he locked the door and stepped behind the curtain that separated the dry area from the wet area. He stood still for a few moments feeling both excited and nervous. What if someone caught him? It felt wrong to go in his pants so his body was having trouble giving in. But he hadn't gone since the middle of the night and he had drank a decent amount of water, something he learned from watching Sam. 

So he squatted down to put pressure on his bladder and squeeze his muscles. First it came out in a little dribble, just a squirt, hardly enough to make a mark on his jeans. So he pushed harder and more started coming out. He stood quickly, wanting to feel it soak down his legs. 

Jack leaned his head against the cool tile behind him and sighed when he felt the hot liquid finally rushing down his legs as the denim began clinging to his skin. Jack liked how this felt, it did the same things to his body that watching the videos did. He stripped his clothes off, looking down at his body. His penis was starting to get hard, something that often happened to him in the mornings. It felt good like this and even better when his wet boxers were touching it. 

The water running over his body felt all tingly and made him shiver. He wasn't sure how he was going to hide the evidence so he dropped his already wet pants on the floor of the shower and decided he would tell everyone they fell off the hook and got wet. 

Jack returned to his room feeling mostly happy but also a little frustrated, he couldn't figure out why, but his body felt restless.


End file.
